Straw Hat Pirates
The Straw Hat Pirates are a group of incredibly evil people that attacked the Mushroom Kingdom in Stupid Mario Galaxy. However, they were defeated by Bowser's Fart Bomb and they were scattered. They are so evil, in fact, that their captain and first mate are members of the Bad people. They appeared again in Weegee Wars as the sub-antagonists, responsible for creating the Weegee clones. After an epic and tough battle, Mario defeats them by bombing their headquarters. However, they escape unscathed and re-challenge Mario to a duel. Fortunately, before another frickin' Naruto-long fight ensues, Bartholomew Kuma appears and scatters them across the planet. There current whereabouts are unknown. These poor people are also victims of the terrible 4kids disease. However, nobody cares because their evil. They are also so incredibly stupid they consider their ships members of the crew, which is a side affect of the 4kids disease. Members Monkey D. Luffy - Captain. A member of the Bad people. He has the ability to stretch his body, making him an incredibly hard boss. He is an idiot and often underestimates Bowser's Shchibukai powers. Roronoa Zoro - First mate. Also a member of the Bad people. He carries swords, and unlike his captain, is smart. However, he gets lost all the time. He is the only crew member who doesn't support the claim that the ships are members of the crew. Nami - The burglar of the crew. She was originally going to be a Bad person until she was killed by George W. Bush. Usopp - The liar of the crew. He thinks the ships are real, living people, especially their first one, and opposes anyone who thinks differently, including Zoro, even going as far as challenging his captain to a duel and failing miserably. He has a nose the size of Chuck Norris's power. Sanji - The pervert of the crew. He cooks meals, usually with little perverted statues on them. He attacked Chuck Norris for revenge on killing Nami even though he didn't do it, and was punished by getting a roundhouse kick to his head, reducing his brain to mush and killing him instantly. Tony Tony Chopper - The reindeer of the crew. He speaks, but often stammers. He was killed by Bowser in the game he first appeared in, by getting dropped to his doom from the tallest tower in the Mushroom Kingdom. Nico Robin - Not much is known, as she appears as a shadowy figure in both of the shames she is in. However, she seems to be smart and interested in history. She may appear in later shames, as she appears as a shadowy figure in both of the games she is in. Franky - The ship dimsantler of the crew. Often destroys the crew's ship on purpose. He is very stupid and tends to say "SUPA!" a lot. He only appeared in Weegee Wars as a new member of the crew. He is presumed dead when the tower of stupidity collapses with him in it. Brooke - The skeleton of the crew. He is another new crew member in Weegee Wars, and it is unknown how he was killed in his past life. However, he blew up a minute after he was introduced because he drank too much rum. Out of all 9 crewmates, only 4 (and possibly 5, as Franky's fate is unknown,) are left surviving (but they could be dead, as the Teletubbies were also presumed deceased after Bartholomew Kuma separated them.)﻿ Category:Haters Category:Organizations Category:Parodies from other series Category:Pirates